


Апокалипсис вчера

by Vinmar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апокалипсис со всем прилагающимся; мат; война с инопланетянами фоном; практически партизаны; военщина; дядька Питер – интриган; бедный детка Стайлз; Дерек слегка тормоз – это наш кинк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпизод 1

« _Но ничего, подумал он. Я отстрою там город не хуже Нью-Йорка, и он больше не будет скопищем пустых домов, где обитает только прошлое_ ».*

Дерек усмехнулся. Ну надо же. Парень-то как в воду глядел.

Непонятно почему ему нравилась эта забегаловка, хотя и хипстерская от пола до потолка, конечно. В ней на полках все еще стояли старинные книги – когда-то (впрочем, относительно еще совсем недавно) кроссбукинг процветал, все ведь так горячо увлеклись электронным чтением и думали: а, этот формат точно отжил свой век, макулатура, куда ее девать, пусть хотя бы станет элементом декора в мелкой кофейне, черт с ней. А может, и такие находились, на кого вдруг накатывала плохо объяснимая сентиментальность: а вдруг кто-то возьмет и прочитает, и его жизнь в чем-то изменится, как у меня изменилась, когда я прочитал.

Бумажные книги и сопереживание. Как все это было давно.

Дерек любил бумагу, как любил и виниловые пластинки, и ретро-автомобили, и старинные комиксы годов еще этак семидесятых. Конкретно этой книгой владел некто Д. Джексон, так гласила корявая надпись на внутренней обложке: владелец решил сообщить всем, что именно он невероятно расщедрился и бесплатно поделился с общественностью своим сомнительным ободранным сокровищем. И Дерек на секунду представил себе, как мог выглядеть Д. Джексон: был ли он очкастым толстяком, распухшим от нервной работы и семейных забот, когда принес книгу сюда, и был ли он еще ломким длинноволосым мальчишкой с лисьими глазами, когда впервые ее прочитал. Все мальчишки любят фантастику.

– Твою мать!!! Ты что творишь?!!

Кофе выплеснулся прямо на желтые истончившиеся страницы, но там не задержался и противной горячей жижей потек сквозь пальцы, грозя попасть на штанину. Дерек поспешно вскочил и снова громко выругался.

– Простите, простите! Я принесу еще! Латте, ведь так? Принесу два латте, нет, три, у вас будет день самого крутого латте в мире, клянусь! – зачастил этот урод официант.

– Идиот, – прошипел Дерек. – Где у вас туалет?

Мальчишка в нелепой розовой униформе ткнул куда-то Дереку за спину, и тот с вытянутой на отлете кистью потащился мыть руки и отмывать все же, вот блядь, пусть крохотное, но пятно на штанине. Ну просто супер начинается день, а он только порадовался, что ему наконец-то дали почти целый выходной после беспрерывной пятидневной смены.

В Нью-Йорке людей еще хватало. Дерека в составе достаточно большого отряда прицепили к квадрату, ограниченному Канал-стрит на юге, Лафайет-стрит на востоке и авеню Америк на западе. Сохо. Как выразилась бы Маргарет, «до сих пор он представляет собой типичную для Нью-Йорка мешанину индустриальных трущоб и современного шика».

Впрочем, теперь уже нет.

Туалет был пуст, этакая клетушка с тремя кабинками, но тоже с претензией: золотистое состаренное зеркало со специально мутноватой амальгамой в разводах, резная, тоже искусственно облупленная деревянная рама, красный кафель, вычурные огромные краны под старину, металлические мойки, стены обклеены сюрреалистическими постерами, где все смешалось: комиксы, какие-то цветные пятна («репродукция Поллока», услужливо подсказала из памяти продвинутая Маргарет), фотографии Мэрилин Монро и Кеннеди, эротические черно-белые фото, где томно обжимались – Дерек прищурился – не только женщины с мужчинами, но и женщины с женщинами. И темно здесь оказалось ужасно: изогнутые светильники на стенах когда-то считались, наверное, ужасно модными, но света давали не больше, чем свечки.

Выпендрежность обстановки сейчас вовсе была ни к чему, но Дерек все же кое-как замыл пятно, заодно и умылся.

***

На столике его уже ожидали действительно два латте. Кроме того, мальчишка притаранил еще и какой-то пирог, надо же. Морковный.

Дерек с детства ненавидел морковный пирог.

Он поманил пальцем официанта.

– Убери эту гадость сейчас же, – сказал он. – Кто тебе сказал, что мне это понравится?

Мальчишка – «Стайлз», прочитал Дерек на бейдже – поднял руки ладонями вверх, всем своим видом показывая капитуляцию. А потом вдруг придвинулся ближе и горячо зашептал:

– Только не заводись, чувак, только не сегодня, ладно? Давай обойдемся без этого дерьма! Я налажал, ну с кем не бывает? Но сейчас это не самая большая наша проблема, правда? Посчитаем, что я ментально уже корчусь горкой пепла от этого твоего прожигающего взгляда, и давай начнем сначала! Что тебе понравится, а, скажи?

Дерек хмыкнул. В чем этот неимоверно раздражающий его «Стайлз» был прав, так это в том, что сейчас морковный пирог и пролитый кофе точно не самая большая проблема.  Поразительно, что даже в самых кошмарных условиях люди остаются точно такими же мудаками, как раньше.

– Да не дергайся, – буркнул он. – Просто тащи пирог обратно и принеси мне пончики. Свежие пончики, а не подогретую в микроволновке вчерашнюю холестериновую дрянь, понял?

– Есть, сэр, – отсалютовал сразу повеселевший Стайлз и скрылся.

Дерек усмехнулся. Глупо, но с того момента, как его поставили в охрану квартала, он чувствовал ответственность за каждого, кто в нем живет. Вот даже за этого бесячего мальчишку. Впрочем, Дерек сомневался, что они сумеют прикрыть хоть кого-нибудь в случае такой атаки, какую мир наблюдал в Эл Эй. Конечно, солдаты второй роты второго батальона семьдесят пятого рейнджерского полка, в том числе ее минометной секции, к которой, собственно, и принадлежал Дерек, всегда держались в состоянии боеготовности к операциям в любых условиях. Однако к ним все же лишь теоретически относилось Нашествие.

Нью-Йорк пока выжигали только точечно. В Сохо попало совсем немного Лучей, и даже не радиоактивных. Враг вовсе не был комком тупой слизи и не хотел рушить города. Массово убивать бесцельно тоже не хотел – пока ограничивался показательными акциями. Дерек знал, что завтра должны состояться переговоры. Поэтому сегодня кто-то еще надеялся, жил и даже отдыхал, вот как он сам. За окном вовсю светило сентябрьское солнце, дни стояли хрупкие и светлые, свежие, точно наполненные до краев золотым медом, и отсюда не было видно черных пустошей на месте бывших зданий, парков, детских площадок.

– Вот! Самые свежие пончики в Нью-Йорке, какие я видел за всю мою жизнь!

И Стайлз брякнул на маленький круглый столик тарелку с румяными, блестящими от жира, щедро присыпанными целой горкой белейшей сахарной пудры пончиками. От удара об стол пудра облаком взвилась в воздух.

– Официант – явно не твое призвание, да, Стайлз?

Стайлз скорчил гримасу, как бы соглашаясь – да, не его.

– Я наблюдал за тобой – у тебя же явно большие проблемы с координацией, – безжалостно продолжал Дерек. – Думаю, мне еще повезло, что я так легко отделался с кофе.

– Все-таки выискиваешь другие проблемы? – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Вот уж не думал, что такие зверски крутые ребята, как рейнджеры, демонстрируют свою крутость на официантах в маленьких кофейнях. Вся эта хрень, – Стайлз почти презрительно указал пальцем на оружие, которым под курткой поверх майки был увешан Дерек, – ты же правда умеешь ей пользоваться, а не для того носишь, чтобы показать, какой ты горячий?

Брови Дерека самопроизвольно поползли вверх.

Мальчишка раздражал настолько, что это становилось даже смешно. Впрочем, не такой уж и мальчишка – лет двадцать, двадцать два. Явно какой-нибудь студент еще несколько месяцев назад. Подвижный рот, нос с узкой переносицей и широкими крыльями, густые изогнутые брови, большие карие глаза. Ему бы в актеры податься с такой-то выразительной рожей. Ноздри у официанта нервно трепетали, надо же. Задели за живое тонкую натуру.

– Ношу, чтобы ты заметил. Ты-то чем похвастаешься, если вдруг ЧП? Ты же даже все вилки и ножи по дороге к клиенту растерял.

Стайлз густо покраснел: за десять минут до инцидента с Дерековым кофе он действительно успел повалять на полу вилку и нож для десерта какой-то сильно пожилой и сильно стервозной даже внешне дамы в розовом парике. Сбегал заменил, конечно, но старушка заметила и не только на вид оказалась стервой, высказала все, что думает о профессионализме здешнего персонала.

Да, люди никогда не меняются.

– Успокой мое сердце, – продолжал Дерек. – К кофемашине тебя ведь, искренне надеюсь, не допускают? Иначе почему она еще работает? А то я приду через неделю, а тут даже кофе не подают, и все из-за тебя, Стайлз.

– Ты так уверен, что придешь сюда через неделю? – вдруг тихо спросил Стайлз. – Уверен, что мы все еще будем через неделю?

И такая скрытая тоска звенела его в голосе, что Дерека кольнула острая жалость. К этому конкретному симпатичному неловкому острому на язык парню – и к ним ко всем. Ко всем, кто надеялся дожить до следующей недели. Сам Дерек уже как-то принял, свыкся с мыслью, что смерть может прийти в любой момент. Не надо ни Лучей, ни радиации, просто определенная звуковая частота, и с человечеством будет покончено. И не спасут ни хваленый Javelin, ни M240G, ни МК19, ни Barrett – ничего из того, что значилось сегодня в снаряжении рейнджеров, под чьей ответственностью находился Сохо. Ни бесшумный пулемет-пистолет, ни русский АКМ, который Дерек любил особенно нежно. И уже тем более ничем не поможет беретта М92, поблескивавшая сейчас из пижонской кожаной кобуры у пояса и так впечатлявшая незадачливого официанта.

Не помогут даже когти и клыки.

– Я не настроен на поражение, – пожал он плечами вместо того, чтобы выпустить все это нытье наружу. – Не знаю, как ты, но лично я намерен выпить здесь кофе и через неделю. Только попрошу другого официанта.

– Ну да, ну да, ты же крутой парень, – пробормотал Стайлз, нервно облизывая губы. – Если что, когда все это месиво снова начнется, ты про меня вспомнишь, так ведь, хмурый рейнджер? Вокруг будет ошеломляющий пиздец, но ты придешь и спасешь меня! Будешь моим героем.

– Ты мне дашь поесть и выпить кофе сегодня, или как?! Все остыло уже! – рявкнул Дерек.

Стайлз подскочил на месте, как испуганная кошка, и при этом, кажется, прикусил язык. Да как же он только дожил до своего возраста?..

– Все, все, – прошептало это ходячее недоразумение. – Меня уже тут нет.

– Бегом, – понукнул его Дерек. – Заметил, что я и так уже ни за что платить не собираюсь?

Стайлза моментально смыло. То есть краем глаза Дерек видел, как он копошится у стойки, у кофемашины (значит, все же допускали, а кофе он делал неплохой, кстати), у других столов, но теперь хотя бы не мельтешил рядом и не болтал. И на том спасибо.

Дерек отдал должное пончикам и латте. Чашки здесь оказались громадные, и второй кофе он пить, конечно, не стал. Что, как выяснилось чуть позже, обернулось огромной тактической ошибкой.

***

Дерек уже неспешно выходил из кафе и думал, что проедется по кварталу, навестит отца Маргарет, работавшего сторожем в Музее минималистского искусства, – странно, что это двухэтажное здание уцелело, когда буквально в нескольких метрах целый ряд зданий выжгло без следа Лучом. Старику ничего не оставалось, как сидеть на своей бывшей работе и жить там же, в бесчисленных мелких задних комнатах музея. О его доме теперь напоминал только черный выгоревший прямоугольник на рыжей земле. Как и о его дочери, впрочем.

– Эй, Мистер Рейнджер! – услышал Дерек позади звонкий голос. – Чувак, подожди! Ты забыл свой второй латте! Я же для тебя старался! Ну разве у нас не самый лучший сервис в Сохо, скажи?

О, нет. Только не это.

Проклятый официант почти выпрыгнул из кофейни ему навстречу, держа в руке пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Упаковал с собой, значит. Какая прелесть.

– Я налил нового, свежего, тот уже остыл, да и вообще выглядел отстойно, – сообщил Стайлз.

– Ты сама предупредительность, такими темпами скоро ботинки мне вылизывать начнешь, – поморщился Дерек, но горячий стаканчик принял. Что-то успокаивающее, очень мирное было в этом ритуале. Кофе на вынос, как он всегда любил.

– Эй, парень… – позвал Стайлз, когда Дерек в очередной раз повернулся к нему спиной.

– Что еще случилось, Стайлз?

Тот мялся и краснел, дергал свои манжеты и смотрел куда-то Дереку под ноги. На лице его отразилась такая потрясающая игра чувств, что даже привыкший к нестандартным эмоциям рейнджер на секунду завис.

– Как тебя зовут? – наконец выпалил Стайлз.

Час от часу не легче.

– Вообще-то Дерек. Но для тебя, наверное, мистер Хейл, как ты думаешь?

– Нет, – возразил Стайлз. – Ты же не мой преподаватель экономики.

– Слава богу, – горячо поблагодарил небеса Дерек.

– Да, слава богу, потому что, будь ты моим преподавателем экономики, чувак, все было бы еще сложнее, хотя сложнее уже некуда, а ты мне задачу никак не облегчаешь этим своим убийственным видом…

– Да что тебе нужно от меня? – прервал его Дерек, опасаясь, что если Стайлз сейчас же не прекратит, за диалогом их застанут сумерки.

– Понимаешь, я тут подумал, а вдруг мы завтра умрем? – тревожно и быстро принялся объяснять Стайлз. – Я всегда считал, что в жизни надо как можно больше попробовать – сам понимаешь, яркие впечатления, адреналин, отрываться на полную катушку, но как-то у меня плохо с этим складывалось… У меня СДВГ, знаешь ли, и я никогда не мог похвастаться, ну там, спортивными успехами, как некоторые парни… Не водил лихо порше, не носил крутых курток, и солистом группы никогда не был, не лабал на гитаре, развевая волосами, и на мотоцикле не гонял, в отличие от тебя… Это что, правда твой?! Офигеть!!! Ну, в общем, и девчонки ко мне не липли…

– Могу себе представить, – усмехнулся Дерек и переложил треклятый кофе в другую руку – все-таки жегся.

– А к тебе, наверное, липли? Ну, конечно, ты же у нас крутой красавчик, тут и сомневаться не приходится, липли…

– И? – попытался прояснить ситуацию Дерек.

– Не хочу умирать девственником, – вдруг поведал Стайлз, поднимая глаза. Влажные, темные, волоокие, как у олененка, да и сам он сейчас был как олененок: трепещущий и испуганный. – Ты не мог бы… не мог бы со мной… не мог бы меня…

И замолчал, словно его ударили.

Тут до Дерека начало доходить. Это было невозможно, но.

Его брови сегодня определенно поселятся на затылке.

– Не мог бы тебя _трахнуть_? – все еще не веря в происходящее, уточнил он.

Стайлз отвернулся и кивнул стоявшей напротив них чьей-то покинутой машине с выбитыми стеклами.

– Тебе никуда не надо ходить, только подняться наверх, там комнаты, я сейчас там живу, – затараторил он, точно именно это было очень важным фактором.

Дерек наконец пристроил мешающий стаканчик на какую-то урну.

Какое-то время они тупо молчали, но ни один не двигался с места.

– Почему я? – спросил Дерек.

– Ну. Чувак, ты действительно секси. Мускулы, этот мрачный взгляд усталого супермена и все такое. Да я пялился на тебя все время, ты не заметил? В первый раз все же лучше с тем, кто тебе нравится.

– Так ты на меня кофе специально пролил, что ли? – понял Дерек.

Стайлз вспыхнул и как-то нелепо взмахнул руками.

– Надо же было как-то знакомиться.

– Отличная идея. Да у тебя вообще все идеи отличные, Стайлз. Хочешь, чтобы тебя натянул первый попавшийся парень с оружием? Думаешь, легче будет умирать?!

– Эй, ты же говорил, что не настроен на поражение! Что за унылое дерьмо теперь?..

– Стайлз, сейчас ты пойдешь разносить тарелки и выслушивать справедливую критику в свой адрес, а я отправлюсь по делам, – понизив голос, сказал Дерек. – И выбрось всю эту чушь из головы.

– Я такой жалкий? – вдруг спросил Стайлз и неожиданно прямо на него посмотрел. – Слишком невзрачный для такого мачо, как ты, да? Не тяну даже на перепихнуться?

– Ты слишком кретин для такого мачо, как я, – не выдержал Дерек.

– Тебе было бы противно? – продолжал нести нечто чудовищное Стайлз. – Противно быть у меня первым? Показать, как это – быть чьим-то? Хотя бы на полчаса? – Он сглотнул, посмотрел на губы Дерека ( _он что – серьезно, мать твою?!_ ) и опять уперся взглядом в пол.

Дерек вдруг почувствовал, как скапливается во рту сладкая слюна.

Поневоле он обежал глазами шею: красиво вылепленная, немыслимо нежная. Все эти родинки, пылающие щеки, румянец, стекающий от самого лба и уходящий за воротник рубашки, болтливый рот – он был возмутительно красивым, этот большой пухлогубый рот. Идеальной формы. Идеальной для вполне конкретных действий. И эта мимика – какие эмоции! Парень наверняка ужасно отзывчивый. Шумный.

Кровь в висках разом застучала.

Но это же немыслимо! Он хоть совершеннолетний?

– Нет, – очень медленно проговорил Дерек, словно шагая в черную воду. – Мне не было бы противно. Совсем наоборот.

***

Дальше он плохо помнил порядок действий, все смешалось в голове от шума крови и возбуждения, все сильнее пульсирующего в паху и разливающего по телу то жар, то озноб.

Стайлз тащил его на второй этаж по допотопным лестницам, налетел с размаху бедром на жуткий розовый комод с огромным зеркалом у резко распахнувшейся двери, какие-то там еще мелькали сувениры из дерева, шмотки, сваленные в кучу, кажется, репродукции Уорхолла на стенах – обученный мозг Дерека фиксировал все это задним планом, чтобы вспомнить при нужном случае, но сейчас был занят совсем другим.

У него сто лет уже не случалось секса, со времен Маргарет, когда они еще жили вместе, а это было очень, очень, очень давно, много десятилетий назад, как казалось сейчас Дереку, наверное, потому, что Маргарет была уже мертва и сейчас все казалось таким далеким, таким призрачным, а этот мальчишка – он был горячий, живой, трепетал, вскрикивал и извивался под пальцами, под губами… Оказался такой красивый без своей дурацкой униформы и цеплялся за плечи Дерека так, как будто тот его не трахать собрался, а в самом деле спасал – от всего черного, неизвестного, похоронного, невозможного, давящего, что на них надвигалось, от той тьмы, что быстро плыла на них, и они оба чувствовали приближение этой тьмы, хотя в окно лился и лился, будто прощаясь, бесконечный, лучезарный солнечный свет. И оба знали, что ничто их уже в реальности не спасет: ни рейнджеры, ни ангелы, ни секс с первым встречным, ни горячий кофе, ни музыка, которая доносилась снизу из кафе (какая-то попсовая слезливая песенка, вопрошающая, почему такая прекрасная леди плачет) – и потому все было так остро, так горячо, так безнадежно, что у Дерека черные звезды вспыхивали перед совершенно слепыми глазами, когда он, забив на долгую подготовку и жалость, только смазав себя каким-то женским жирным кремом, вталкивался в узкое, неприспособленное для траха нутро, а потом двигался, все легче и легче, все шире и сильнее, и Стайлз кричал, и тянул его к себе, и шарил губами, тоже слепо, по рту, подбородку, шее, скулам, и вокруг пахло пылью, старым деревом, крепчайшими духами, ветхостью, кофе и солнечным холодным воздухом из приоткрытого окна… Голова кружилась, Дерек глухо выл, когда кончал, перед глазами у него было красным-красно – так глупо, он понимал, но это было сильнее его, блядь, сильнее. Он ничего не запомнил в деталях – и запомнил абсолютно все.

Лучший трах за всю его жизнь. Из всех, что были. И из всех, что будут, если будут. Ни за что не поверил бы, если бы ему сказали такое тридцать минут назад.

Мокрый и вздрагивающий Стайлз лежал рядом и обнимал его поперек груди.

– Ты как? – задал Дерек всегда его безумно раздражавший в своей неизменности и обязательности вопрос. – Больно было?

– Немного, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Но мне льстит, что ты так сорвался. А в виду такая бесчувственная глыба. Чувак, ты же реально рычал, ты бы себя слышал!

Дерек закатил глаза – определенно, ничто не влияло на способность Стайлза разводить треп на пустом месте.

– Было круто, – через паузу сказал Стайлз и вздохнул. Потом тихо добавил: – Очень.

Еще через минуту:

– Ты должен на мне жениться после такого.

– Мысленно себе уже платье присматриваешь? – поинтересовался Дерек.

– Фу, чувак! – возмутился Стайлз и пихнул его локтем в бок. – Тебе что, нравятся феминизированные парни? Чулки в сеточку, стринги и помада?

– Боже упаси, – сказал Дерек. – Избавь меня от этой картинки в моей голове.

Они повалялись еще немного, на этот раз на удивление молча, то и дело снова целуясь: Стайлз лез, дышал жарко, экспериментировал: как можно засунуть язык в рот, где прикусить, как облизать, и Дерек велся, не мог отказать. Самому хотелось, он такого вовсе не ожидал.

– В какую блошиную нору ты меня привел? – спросил он, оглядевшись. – Здесь явно живет сумасшедшая театральная прима на пенсии.

Стайлз хихикнул ему в подмышку.

– Почти угадал. Но это вообще-то неважно. Для тебя лишняя информация.

– Вот хоть что-то умное ты сказал за это утро, – согласился Дерек. – Надо идти, Стайлз. Тебя никто не отпускал, как я понял.

– Я сам себя отпустил, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Думаешь, сейчас кто-то меня уволит? Да это пир во время чумы, сам же понимаешь, не строй строгого папочку. Ты же рейнджер. Наверняка больше знаешь, чем я, чем все мы тут.

– Все равно надо идти, – повторил Дерек. – У меня еще дела. Одевайся.

Как-то сразу градус резко упал – одевались неловко, молча, отвернувшись друг от друга. Стайлз вроде бы и не обиделся – а на что обижаться? – но замкнулся в себе, растерял живость. Молча спускался следом по широкой каменной лестнице, молча вышел вслед за Дереком на улицу, под разорявшееся солнце, под игру бликов и теней. Белый, весело разрисованный какими-то картинками стаканчик с кофе все еще стоял на урне.

– Ты вернешься? – услышал Дерек в очередной раз в спину, и на этот раз ему показалось, что невидимый снайпер поймал его на мушку.

Вот и попался.

– А ты как думаешь?

– Я думаю, что нет, – слегка улыбнулся Стайлз и пошевелил носком кроссовки сухие листья на земле. – Но ты все равно мой герой. Теперь-то уж точно.

Как не вовремя, господи. Как не вовремя, и сил никаких не осталось – еще и на это, и почему оно всегда случается так нелепо, и мгновенно, и больно?

Стайлз стоял, опустив голову, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, и форменная рубашка аляповатого розового цвета была на нем напялена криво-косо, застегнута не на те пуговицы.

– Только не сломай кофемашину к следующему понедельнику, – сказал Дерек.

Стайлз неверяще вскинул голову, вздрогнул даже, кажется, и вдруг весь расцвел, как будто это невероятное осеннее солнце теперь светило исключительно для него.

– Да я к ней вообще не подойду! – энергично пообещал он.

Ну же, всего лишь один понедельник, мысленно убеждал кого-то Дерек, несясь на мотоцикле стрелой по разрушенным улицам между обугленных, начисто сбритых Лучами пустырей.

Всего один понедельник — до наступления полной, всепоглощающей темноты.

_*Филипп К. Дик, "Игроки с Титана"._


	2. Эпизод 2

– Да, пап, – заученно, как зазубренный в школе стишок, отвечал Стайлз, – конечно, пап.

Телефонная трубка, допотопно черная, соединенная с аппаратом металлическим рифленым проводом, нагрелась в руках и теперь горячила ему правые ухо и щеку. Ухо противно опухло, стало большим и мягким, Стайлз потоптался с ноги на ногу – телефонные кабинки на почтамте были тесные, и сидений в них предусмотрено не было, переложил трубку к левому уху. Правому тотчас же стало холодно и неуютно. Стайлз поежился.

Трубка снова забулькала, отец желал непременно выяснить все подробности и шел по стандартному скрипту: как Стайлз питается, не забывает ли есть вовремя? И вообще – ест? Или забывает про еду? Что делает в свободное время? Как спит? Потом отец обычно дотошно выспрашивал про соседей, есть ли новости о знакомых, о том, как дела в городе. Стайлз бодро отвечал по всем пунктам. Сам он мог спросить отца только простые вещи: здоров ли, как настроение и всякое такое. Немного на самом деле. Военное положение сказывалось: практически все теперь было запретной темой, любая информация – секретной. Да Стайлз даже не мог спросить, какая там стоит погода, там, где сейчас служит отец. Где – этого он тоже, кстати, не знал. А по сведениям о погоде, видимо, можно было вычислить месторасположение военной части отца. В глубине души Стайлз сильно сомневался, что захватчики станут подслушивать разговоры о погоде, но деваться было некуда – свои-то точно слушали. Может быть, выборочно, но создавать проблемы отцу Стайлз точно не хотел.

В этих еженедельных походах на главный почтамт, где члены семей военных могли в четко регламентированное время поговорить со своими родственниками, самым главным были не новости. Самым главным было просто слышать родной голос, пусть даже с бульканьем, перерывами и помехами. С тех пор, как отключили сотовую связь и практически всю стационарную телефонную сеть – военные реквизировали под свои нужды – позвонить куда-либо просто так стало почти невозможно. Стайлзу еще повезло, отцу как офицеру был положен один десятиминутный разговор в неделю, так что каждую субботу ровно в 11 часов Стайлз уже крутился в фойе у окошка телефонистки. Тетка его уже узнавала в лицо, кивала, хотя пару раз, конечно, сделала замечание за суету. Стайлз не обижался. Что ж тут обижаться, он и сам про себя прекрасно знал, что может замучить окружающих своим нетерпением. Однако в преддверии разговора с отцом, которого он ждал всю неделю, унять тревогу никак не получалось. Если ровно в 11 часов 15 минут утра в субботу линии не соединялись, то за две-три минуты задержки Стайлз уже успевал придумать себе все возможные и невозможные ужасы, десять раз себя одернуть и снова провалиться в пучины сомнений. И только каким-то чудом ухитрялся взять себя в руки, когда в нужной кабинке раздавался долгожданный сигнал. Тетка-телефонистка смотрела на него с жалостью, но, если честно, Стайлзу было наплевать на ее жалость.

По большей части теперь ему было вообще наплевать на реакцию людей.

Ну, по крайней мере, последнее время ему стало гораздо легче заставить себя в это поверить.

– Стайлз, одевайся как следует! – голос отца раздался вдруг очень четко, словно он сидел в соседней кабинке. – Уже конец ноября!

– Есть, кэп! – гаркнул Стайлз и неосознанно потянул вниз подол худи.

– Учти, я слышу, как ты врешь, – предупредил отец, помолчал мгновение и вздохнул.

Стайлз тут же все понял. Время кончилось. Он заторопился, начал сыпать дурацкими предостережениями, отец тоже. Никто из них не разбирал слов другого. На линии образовалась каша из слов, восклицаний и междометий. В этот момент, как всегда неожиданно и внезапно, связь оборвалась. Поблажек не делали никому.

Стайлз вышел из кабинки, поблагодарил телефонистку, на всякий случай, потому что вежливость города берет, и вышел наружу.

В лицо ему тут же швырнуло ледяной колкой крупой, а уши, разогретые телефонной трубкой, кажется, сморщились в два бутончика. Стайлз порылся в карманах в поисках шапки, само собой, ничего не нашел и пустился в обратный путь, вжав голову в плечи и засунув ладони себе под мышки. Несмотря на погоду, в метро спускаться не хотелось. Отец был прав, пора уже было одеваться сообразно концу ноября, но Стайлз по какой-то причине все не мог заставить себя вовремя об этом вспомнить. Он, кажется, так и застрял в сентябрьском бабьем лете и никак не мог перестроиться.

Пробежка по улицам выдула у него из головы все мысли. Стайлз забежал в кафе. В ушах шумело, с отросших волос ссыпалась белая пригоршня снега. За столиками не было ни одного человека. Мэтт, хозяин забегаловки, выглянул из-за стойки и мотнул головой в приветствии. Он там что-то читал, Стайлз видел, как Мэтт отложил книгу в сторону и посмотрел на него вопросительно.

– Все в порядке, – отчитался Стайлз. – Мы поговорили, как всегда. Все в порядке. Нормально. Спасибо, да.

Мэтт удовлетворенно вернулся к книге. Стайлз сунулся за стойку, проверил, хватает ли молотого кофе и сделал себе самую большую порцию латте. С утра это был первый прием пищи, и, наверное, по времени уже можно было считать его ланчем. Вообще-то, сегодня у Стайлза был выходной, как и всегда по субботам, и, как и всегда, он после похода на главпочтамт приходил прямо на работу, а не в свою комнатушку над кафе, протирал стойку, наводил марафет на полках, драил столики и стулья. Оставаться по субботам одному не было никаких сил, а в кафе после обеда начинали захаживать посетители. Словно не только Стайлзу не сиделось дома.

– Слушай, Стайлз, а как там насчет… гхм… ну, пункта? – спросил Мэтт через полчаса, когда Стайлз уже натер стойку до такого блеска, что ее смело можно было использовать в качестве зеркала.

–  Да ничего, как всегда, – Стайлз с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами и начал орудовать тряпкой с удвоенной силой.

– Ты сейчас дыру в стойке протрешь, – меланхолично заметил Мэтт.

Стайлз потер еще немножко, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж идиотом, и отложил тряпку в сторону. Потом подумал и сунул ее под стойку. Посетителей все еще не было. Должно быть, снег, который так и продолжал сыпаться за окном, распугал всех почище захватчиков и Лучей.

– Все как всегда, – устало сказал Стайлз и махнул рукой, больно задев при этом кончиками пальцев жесткое пластиковое ребро кофе-машины. Чашки, наставленные сверху, вздрогнули и отозвались тонким перезвоном. Ни Стайлз, ни Мэтт не обратили на них никакого внимания.

– Ты ходил еще раз на мобилизационный пункт? – спросил Мэтт.

Самого его не брали в армию по причине насквозь больных легких. Как-то в детстве Мэтт утонул, чудом остался жив, но навсегда поимел внушительные проблемы со здоровьем. Поначалу они ходили со Стайлзом вместе – хотели записаться в ополчение. Но в Штатах все еще в достатке было молодых здоровых мужиков, так что больные подранки никому нужны не были. Вообще-то, для Стайлза это был огромный, здоровенный такой шлепок по самолюбию и самооценке, но… но, что уж там, Стайлзу было не привыкать. Мэтт после трех или четырех категорических отказов ходить на мобилизационный пункт бросил. Справедливо рассудил, что если все будет совсем плохо, то и инвалид с больными легкими пригодится. А вот Стайлз не забил. Он таскался туда как вот на главпочтамт, раз в неделю. На приемке документов в мобилизационном пункте сидела толстая сердитая афроамериканка. На бейдже у нее было написано «Миссис А. Дэвис», и гипноз на нее нифига не действовал, хотя Стайлз и пытался. Раз уж другие способы не сработали.

Самый первый раз, когда пришел отказ, миссис А. Дэвис еще была довольно любезна, на второй – деловита и суха, а начиная с третьего и все последующие визиты взирала на Стайлза угрюмо, усаживалась на своем стуле покрепче и занимала оборону. Последние два раза она отказалась дать Стайлзу анкеты для заполнения, так что Стайлз даже отвлекся, с воодушевлением расписывая ей законы США, права человека и права конкретно его, Стайлза Стилински.

Но миссис А. Дэвис была как скала: на нее ничего не действовало. Ни уговоры, ни щенячьи глазки, ни разветвленные аргументы и обоснованные доказательства. Она только надувалась, как большая жаба после дождя, трясла мелкими кудряшками на голове и была достаточно бессердечна, чтобы как-то раз спросить Стайлза напрямую:

– Парень, ты сам-то в курсе, какой у тебя диагноз? Какая армия, какое ополчение? Иди домой, помедитируй или я не знаю что. Нечего тут во мне глазами дыру просвечивать, не лазерный!

Стайлз, само собой, мог бы поспорить и насчет лазеров. При должном старании, знаете ли, можно в себе какое угодно умение развить, но услышать такое было все-таки жутко обидно. Просто пиздец как обидно. Хоть это и была правда, и правда, к тому же, хорошо ему самому известная. Спасибо, хоть успокоительные пить не послала, жабища толстая. В войну все как-то подрастеряли толерантность, да... Ладно, был тут и приятный момент – война еще отменила обязательные визиты к психологу. Кому, нахер, нужен психолог, если в любой момент тебя могут сжечь Лучом вместе с домом? К пепелищам Стайлз старался не ходить, но представлял себе их прекрасно – поначалу все на них насмотрелись. А Стайлза так вообще мучило какое-то ужасное, нездоровое, непорядочное любопытство – так исподтишка рассматривают людей-уродов. Прямо смотреть невозможно и не смотреть нельзя. Хотя смотреть там было особенно нечего – голое черное пятно, остекленевшая земная плоть и ничего больше. Иногда Стайлзу снились кошмары – что он лежит живой под этим черным неподъемным стеклом, а мимо идут люди, и никто, никто его не слышит: стекло же черное, непрозрачное, и звуки сквозь него не проходят.

На пепелища Стайлз ходить перестал, зато стал ходить на мобилизационный пункт. По крайней мере, там вместо ледяного, дрожащего в животе любопытством ужаса он испытывал приступы злости и возмущения – гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем ночные кошмары. Правда, и здесь он чувствовал себя отверженным, но хотя бы причина была известна.

Вдруг валом повалили посетители, так что пришлось отвлечься от самокопания и рефлексий, и это было очень даже вовремя. Стайлз забегал между столиками с подносом, Мэтт закрутился между кофе-машиной и духовкой. У него там были заготовлены полуфабрикаты для имбирного печенья, а имбирное печенье всегда отлично идет в мороз. Стайлз обслужил старика с мальчиком – их он знал, дед всегда приводил внука в кафе по субботам и средам, видимо, по дороге с каких-то занятий. Потом принес два больших мокко молодым девчонкам за столиком у окна, и они даже несколько раз стрельнули в него глазами и кокетливыми улыбками, так что настроение Стайлза само собой улучшилось. Девицы захихикали, Стайлз покраснел и потащил эспрессо постоянной клиентке, ощущая лопатками взгляды в спину.

Жизнь продолжалась, несмотря ни на что.

Постоянная клиентка, Дама С Адскими Розовыми Волосами, скорчила недовольную рожу, но промолчала. Похоже, сегодня был какой-то специальный удачный день – Адские Розовые Волосы всегда находила, к чему придраться. Вот только жалко, что сегодня суббота, а не понедельник, мелькнуло в мозгу у Стайлза. От этой мысли где-то внутри стало гулко и пусто, как когда падаешь вниз на русских горках, но быстро прошло – Стайлз напрягся и не позволил себе позорно распуститься прямо на работе. Хотя это и был его законный выходной. Хотя подобные приступы накатывали на него всегда неожиданно и без предупреждения. Хотя всегда после одной такой мысли на глаза – вот блядство! – наворачивались слезы, и Стайлз каждый гребаный раз чувствовал себя таким убогим неудачливым придурком, что это делало все еще только в стотыщпятьсот раз хуже.

«Только бы был жив!» – как мантру пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз, низко нагнул голову к заставленному грязной посудой подносу и поспешил в кухню.

***

Дерека он вспоминал часто. Каждый день. И каждую ночь.

Или даже можно было выразиться проще – Дерек никуда и не пропадал из его мыслей. Ни разу с того самого дня.

После девяти кафе опустело. С десяти начинался комендантский час, хотя Стайлз в упор не понимал, нахуя это нужно. Враг еще ни разу не высаживался в города, предпочитая действовать с дистанции, и, между прочим, у него были для этого все возможности. Но попасться патрулю тоже никому не хотелось, поэтому около десяти все улицы пустели намертво, и тем страшнее и опаснее казались редкие автомобили, иногда со свистом пролетавшие по улицам Сохо. С бензином тоже, как и с телефонной связью, было не очень хорошо. То есть, его почти и не продавали частным лицам. Считалось, что энергетические ресурсы теперь, прежде всего, предоставляются на военные нужды. Слава богу, с электричеством проблем пока не было.

Стайлз щелкнул выключателем, поднявшись к себе в комнату, запер дверь и подошел к письменному столу. Ноутбук весело подмигнул ему зеленым огоньком, и Стайлз с надеждой открыл крышку – с электричеством проблем не было, а вот сеть большей частью лежала мертвой. Надежды не оправдались – в правом верхнем углу монитора значок сети был пуст, но упорный Стайлз все равно попробовал: отключил и снова включил роутер, даже с ноутбуком в руках обошел комнату – ну вдруг! Шаманские пляски не помогли – сеть взаимностью не ответила, так и лежала, как мертвая принцесса в хрустальном гробу.

– Вот отстой! – брякнул Стайлз в сердцах.

Принц из него получился откровенно хуевый.

Он еще какое-то время бессмысленно таращился в монитор, раздумывая, а не запустить ли какое-нибудь кино. К счастью, безалаберность и отсутствие привычки к порядку в прежней жизни Стайлза сыграли свою положительную роль – на двух внешних дисках у него было набито столько фильмов, классных и не очень, что при желании каждый вечер можно было проводить за просмотром. Иногда Стайлз воображал себя единственным пассажиром на каком-нибудь космическом корабле в длительном межпланетном перелете: все остальные спят в анабиозе, и только он находится в сознании и бродит одиноко по металлическим коридорам палуб, и всех развлечений у него – только старый кинематограф.

Вообще, если не считать тревоги за отца и страха смерти, немного все же абстрактного, так как Стайлз был все-таки двадцатилетним парнем, а в этом возрасте смерть – событие, которое всегда случается с кем-то еще, но никак не с тобой,–  так вот, если не считать всего этого, самым невыносимым для Стайлза следствием Вторжения стало отсутствие нормального интернета. Поначалу вообще казалось, что его лично отключили от источника питания, важность которого в своей жизни он до этого просто не осознавал. Какое там порно и он-лайн игры – скорость была такая, что скачать почту с сервера в ящик было уже удачей. Скайп радовал только бесконечно крутящимся бело-голубым кольцом, гугл грузился через три раза на четвертый, про фейсбук пришлось забыть практически сразу. Стайлз иногда на полном серьезе думал, что за какие-то неведомые грехи боженька решил наказать его полной изоляцией.

И ему чертовски повезло, что Мэтт был помешан на старых книжках – первое время Стайлз спасался именно так. Он перечитал уже все, что хранилось в самом кафе, и постепенно осваивал собственную библиотеку Мэтта. Тот не протестовал, сам всегда сидел, засунув нос в книгу. Стайлз был уверен, что с книгами, внутри них, Мэтту было гораздо комфортнее, чем с людьми.

Стайлз же изнывал от недостатка общения. Скотт, его лучший друг, почти сразу ушел в армию, и с тех пор вестей от него не было. Офицерских привилегий ему не полагалось, Стайлз только знал, что он жив и вроде как вполне здоров – иногда мать Скотта присылала ему мейлы. Писать Мелисса не умела, письма походили на телеграммы, но Стайлза устраивало и это. Он сам, подстегиваемый совестью и комплексом Жилетки, писал ей пространные доклады, которые наполнял веселыми историями из жизни кафе, большей частью выдуманными. Чисто Хэмингуэй.

За окном все так же мело, на подоконнике образовался пушистый снежный воротник, а стекло по углам стало покрываться узорами – такие холода были для Нью-Йорка все же ненормальными. Стайлз задернул шторы, еще раз с сомнением взглянул на компьютер – нет, кино сегодня не пойдет.

Лампочка мигнула и стала светить тусклее. По ночам напряжение падало, комнату теперь как будто освещала только пара свечей. Стайлз выключил верхний свет, зажег лампу у кровати, побросал одежду прямо на пол и забрался под одеяло, скрючившись на манер эмбриона и обхватив себя руками.

Комната погрузилась в полутьму, тени полезли со всех сторон, словно черные змейки, стремясь добраться до него. Стайлз поигрался с мыслью, что он Властелин тьмы, а тени – его верные вассалы, но дело что-то тоже не пошло. Мысли перескочили на разговор с отцом, потом почему-то на последние летние каникулы, когда жизнь еще казалось простой и понятной, как тетрис, – до Вторжения. А потом, как всегда, на начало осени и тот теплый, солнечный, переполненный золотой пылью понедельник, когда Стайлз встретил его.

Дерека.

Стайлз со скептицизмом относился к историям про любовь с первого взгляда. Несмотря на то, что у него перед глазами был наглядный пример – лучший друг Скотт Маккол влюбился в свою девушку именно с первого взгляда. Стайлз думал, что это индивидуальная реакция прямолинейного организма Скотта. У людей же с критическим подходом к миру, к коим студент последнего курса магистратуры Нью-Йоркского университета Стайлз Стилински относил и себя, такого случиться не могло по определению. Нет, существовала, конечно, такая штука, как сексуальное вожделение, возьмем, к примеру Монику Белуччи, но в реальности… Чушь.

Все подобные выкладки нежно сделали ручкой Стайлзу в тот день, когда он увидел Дерека. То есть, тогда он еще не знал, что Дерек – это Дерек, но уже точно знал и, действительно, с первого взгляда, что это Он. Тот самый. Самый главный. Единственный. Стайлз прямо почувствовал себя Русалочкой в тот момент, когда у нее отняли речь и подарили ноги: колени подгибались так, как будто он вообще никогда в жизни ими не пользовался, язык отнялся, в мозгу поднялась какая-то мутная карусель.

Незнакомец был красив, как бог. Или как дьявол. Или, может быть, он и не был красив – но для Стайлза моментально перестали существовать все другие люди в мире. Вот так – просто на раз. Он не отрываясь смотрел на тонкий нос стрелкой, на густые брови вразлет, на плотно сжатые розовые губы, на кипельно-белые, чуть неровные зубы – парень машинально и вежливо улыбнулся, когда делал заказ, – и понимал, что попал. От лица незнакомца невозможно было отвести глаз, его хотелось обхватить ладонями и целовать – целовать каждую черточку, покрывать нежными поцелуями-бабочками каждый квадратный миллиметр, дышать в волосы, подуть на складку между бровями, исколоть себе рот щетиной на щеках.

Точно, он Русалочка.

Стайлз сообразил, что у него дрожат руки, только когда чашка начала подпрыгивать на блюдце.

К лицу, которое теперь для Стайлза сияло ярче солнца, прилагалась не менее ослепительная фигура, с широченными плечами, длинными ногами, руками как у гимнаста и талией… ууу, о талии можно было складывать сонеты. Ну или, как минимум, написать пару-тройку хитов и обвалить ими все чарты.

Незнакомец устроился за столиком, поглядел в окно, снял куртку, оставшись в тонкой белой футболке, и бросил нетерпеливый взгляд в сторону стойки.

Стайлз укрылся за витриной с пирожными. Он не знал, что делать. Что-то внутри его вопило, что надо действовать, причем быстро – вряд ли этот незнакомый и потрясающий парень задержится здесь дольше, чем на полчаса. Потом – никто не обращает внимания на официантов, стало быть, улыбаться и очаровывать бесполезно. Не то чтобы Стайлз умел очаровывать. Если честно, в список его плюсов это качество никогда не входило. В голове барабанной дробью стучала только одна, причем идиотская мысль: «Любым способом, любым способом! Хоть попробовать, все равно подыхать!» Воодушевленный этой идеей (действительно, о каких переживаниях может идти речь в условиях межпланетной бойни?), Стайлз отмахнулся от стыда, неловкости и прочих таких же дурацких и лишних сейчас эмоций и пошел в атаку, воспользовавшись налаженной схемой, не раз обкатанной в романтических комедиях.

Оказалось, романтические комедии – сплошная лажа. Что-то такое он и подозревал.

Атака захлебнулась вылитым на парня латте. На Стайлза с возмущением уставились бледно-зеленые, почти что прозрачные глаза с чернющими ресницами-иголками – Стайлз такого раньше ни у одной девчонки не видел, – и он пропал окончательно.

Дальше он помнил все очень смутно. Самым главным ощущением был такой ебаный стыд, что Стайлз вообще удивлялся, как он ухитрился ходить и разговаривать, не падая: ноги стали как тряпочки, а в щеках вместо крови явно переливался кипяток. Он не помнил ни одного слова, которые лились из его рта – а он определенно что-то нес, ведь как-то же они разговаривали. То есть, некий диалог был однозначно, но что сказал Стайлз и что отвечал ему Дерек – вот имя он запомнил отлично, его просто как будто лазером вырезали у Стайлза внутри! – было не вспомнить. Еще он очень хорошо помнил жуткое, всепоглощающее отчаяние, ледяным катком прокатившееся по каждой клетке в теле, когда, на минуту отвернувшись, он увидел пустой стол с купюрой под блюдцем. Если бы именно в этот момент явились инопланетяне со своими Лучами – даже это Стайлза не остановило бы.

Он выбежал следом. Он вывернулся наизнанку, он врал и говорил чистую правду – и еще неизвестно, что звучало более распущенно и бесстыдно. Он закрыл глаза на собственное дикое унижение. И неведомым образом, как-то, неизвестно как, он его уговорил. Видимо, боженька вместе со всеми своими ангелами был в тот день на стороне Стайлза.

Он поерзал под одеялом, перевернулся на другой бок, закрыл глаза и положил руку себе на живот. Живот был ледяной, а рука – горячая, и Стайлз легко вызвал в себе ощущение-воспоминание, как вот здесь, прямо на этой самой кровати, рука Дерека почти точно так же легла ему на талию. Он мог бы и сейчас нарисовать на коже по памяти контур каждого пальца, не ошибившись ни на микрон.

И с этого мига, когда они оказались оба обнаженными в одной постели, весь стыд, вся нервозность и неуверенность покинули Стайлза. Он не чувствовал себя больше жалким, выпрашивающим подачку щенком, нет. В нем как будто родилась какая-то неведомая раньше, прекрасная магия. Каждым своим движением, каждым поцелуем, каждым стоном он словно околдовывал Дерека. Тот смотрел на него абсолютно сумасшедшими глазами, и первый раз, первый раз в жизни Стайлз знал, что все это – из-за него. Потому что это именно он облизывает Дереку шею, потому что это именно он, а не кто-нибудь другой, хозяйничает у Дерека во рту, собственным языком ощупывая те самые острые белые зубы, сцеловывает с упрямых розовых губ чуть неуверенную и радостную улыбку. Удивительно. Восхитительно и изумительно. Потому что это именно он, Стайлз, раскрывается всем своим телом и всей душой навстречу, раздвигает перед Дереком ноги, чтобы им обоим было удобнее, чтобы они оба получили по максимуму, и именно потому, что член Дерека находится в его теле, Дерек так сладко рычит ему в ухо, в грудь, и от этого по Стайлзу одна за другой идут горячие волны, напрочь смывающие старого, неполного Стайлза.

Он даже не сразу догадался, что у него только что случился первый настоящий оргазм. Настоящий секс и настоящий оргазм, который устроил ему другой человек, а не быстрая разрядка от дрочки. Насколько это было не похоже на его собственные упражнения на пару с левой рукой под порнуху! Это вообще было ни на что не похоже, и, без всякого преувеличения, это было лучшее, что Стайлз вообще когда-либо переживал в своей жизни. Сейчас ему казалось, что это было даже лучше того почти забытого времени, когда была жива мама. И пусть это было кощунством, но он действительно так думал. И ему даже не было стыдно.

Воспоминания захватили Сталйза целиком, перенесли обратно на два с лишним месяца назад, бросили в теплый, бликующий сентябрьский полдень, засыпанный солнечными зайчиками и залитый нежностью. Он сжал одной рукой член, пальцы другой засунул в рот, всхлипнул и кончил себе в кулак, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Вряд ли запах Дерека сохранился за это время, все давным-давно должно было выветриться, но Стайлз его чувствовал, пусть это даже были фантомные ощущения. Ну и пусть! Что у него еще оставалось, кроме фантомных ощущений и памяти?

Лицо он вытер о подушку, а руку – о простыню.

Понедельников больше так и не случилось, хотя календарь упорно, каждую неделю, убеждал его в их наступлении.

И все, чего Стайлз хотел, это просто – чтобы Дерек был жив. Где-то там, с кем-то еще, занимаясь неважно чем, но жив.

Он даже сам себе не хотел признаваться, что так отчаянно рвался в армию из-за глупой надежды хоть что-нибудь разузнать. Как бы ни была мала вероятность осуществления этой идеи.

Память Стайлза отлично удержала в себе каждую черточку Дерека, каждую впадину на его теле, каждый мускул, волос, форму пупка, пениса и ногтей, каждую ресничку и темно-зеленую точку на радужке глаз, но благополучно выкинула куда-то фамилию. И все равно Сталйз надеялся.

***

Проснулся он от писка ноутбука.

Оповещалка давала знать, что появилась сеть. Стайлз, как был, почти голый, в несвежих трусах, прыгнул прямо с кровати на стул, шлепнул по клавиатуре и стал грузить почту, жадно глядя в монитор.

Почта порадовала парой писем от однокурсников, сваливших сразу после Вторжения домой в другие штаты, посланием от Мелиссы Маккол, подтверждением из университетской библиотеки, что они открыты два дня в неделю, и счетом за электричество.

Самым неожиданным в инбоксе оказался мейл от профессора Финстока. Еще летом Стайлз собирался писать у него дипломную работу в последний год магистратуры. Теперь это казалось таким далеким, будто лето кончилось десять лет тому назад и с тех пор впереди была одна только зима. Стайлз знал, что Финсток никуда не уехал, засел где-то в Гринич-Виллидж и, кажется, затеял писать монографию по экономике. Кстати, как раз можно было бы попросить его о встрече, раз уж библиотека открылась снова.

Писал Финсток странные и тревожные вещи. Оказалось, на днях к нему заходили подозрительные люди и расспрашивали про Стайлза. Представились они Финстоку как сотрудники контрразведки, но Финсток им ни разу не поверил, несмотря на наличие положенных ID и прочих документов. Интересовала загадочных контрразведчиков конкретно личность Стайлза Стилински, его успеваемость, интеллектуальный потенциал и прочие такие же якобы невинные вещи. С одной стороны, в этом не было ничего удивительного, потому что Стайлз все время учебы в университете уверенно держался в пятерке лучших своего курса, а с другой стороны – ну блин, все тот же прелестный диагноз явно не стал бы для контрразведки секретом. Судя по содержанию письма, для контрразведчиков Финсток спел Стайлзу дифирамбы, что было поразительным фактом – обычно профессор изобретательно костерил его почем зря за любую промашку.

«Ты, парень, главное, не распускай язык, – писал Финсток в заключение, – и держи себя в руках. Психи – твой главный враг, что бы эти гребанные контрразведчики от тебя не хотели (профессор обычно не давал себе труда следить за выражениями). Ты хитрый и проницательный, так что не тушуйся и держи хвост пистолетом».

Ого! Легко сказать, не психуй и не тушуйся! Не успев прочитать письмо, Стайлз тут же, естественно, начал психовать на полную катушку. Больше всего он боялся, что это каким-то, и, скорее всего, неприятным образом связано с отцом. Он немедленно придумал и отмел несколько версий, одну немыслимее другой и одинаково бредовых.

А зачем они расспрашивали про успеваемость? Про потенциал и перспективы? Самомнение Стайлза взыграло, тут же оформилась более приятная версия, но в нее Стайлз побоялся верить, чтобы лишний раз не разочаровываться.

И ко всему прочему само слово «контрразведка» звучало тревожно и загадочно и отдавало на языке дымно-ментоловым запахом настоящего Приключения.

Стайлз распахнул шторы, и его ослепило ярким солнцем. На подоконнике и тротуарах не осталось и следа вчерашней метели, и в открытое окно задуло свежим и сладким воздухом с явным весенним оттенком. Да еще и с крыши капало, и воробьи мельтешили в луже прямо перед входом в кафе.

Стайлз пошел в душ, а выйдя оттуда, чуть не проглотил язык. Даже больше, его чуть удар не хватил от неожиданности. На единственном стуле в комнате, ровно в центре, сидела девушка. И какая девушка! Как будто из сериала про колледж достали главную красотку и сунули прямо в руки Стайлзу.

Ну хорошо, не в руки, а в комнату, но ведь это почти одно и то же? Стайлз, пялясь на рыжую копну волос, даже временно забыл, что стоит в одних трусах. Да слава богу, что хоть в трусах, мог бы из душа и вовсе голым выскочить.

Девица оглядела его с ног до головы, опустила подбородок в густого винного цвета шарф и произнесла, не утруждаясь приветствиями:

– Вижу, тебя уже предупредили.

Стайлз, задев по пути пару книжных стопок и напольную вазу, из которой торчал пыльный зонтик-трость, короткой перебежкой достиг шкафа и укрылся за створкой.

Девица и не подумала отвести от него взгляд. Она сидела, положив ногу на ногу, и покачивала на кончиках пальцев туфельку на таком остром каблуке, что им, без сомнения, можно было легко проткнуть пол. Кажется, такие каблуки называются стилетто, вспомнил Стайлз и, пыхтя от неловкости, стал торопливо натягивать джинсы и толстовку.

– Не буду ходить вокруг да около, – объявила рыжая, пока Стайлз одевался, – тем более что твой профессор явно уже успел тебе все слить. Меня зовут Лидия Мартин, я личный помощник начальника девятого военного отдела легализованной коммуникации Офиса по военным делам ЦРУ США, сокращенно ВОЛК. Изучив твое личное дело и пообщавшись с твоим кругом общения, мы пришли к выводу, что вакантное у нас на данный момент место специалиста по аналитической обработке информации и планированию вполне отвечает твоим способностям и возможностям, поэтому тебе предлагается ответить согласием на это предложение без лишних проволочек. Жалованье, социальный пакет, льготы – все описано в этой папке, – девица помахала у Стайлза перед носом черной пластиковой папкой с белым грифом «Совершенно секретно» через всю обложку, – и, в любом случае, это даже сравнить нельзя с твоей нынешней работой.

На этом пассаже она брезгливо сморщила нос, словно в комнате слоями плавали неприятные запахи, хотя из окна все так же веяло свежестью и кофе, который уже начал варить Мэтт этажом ниже.

– А? О? – очень умно ответил совершенно обалдевший Стайлз, вытащил из-за шкафа колченогую табуретку и уселся напротив Лидии. – То есть как? Какой такой девятый отдел? Нет, погоди, ты мне что, работу предлагаешь? То есть, я как бы знаю о своих достижениях, и вообще, пока не началась вся эта бодяга, у меня были, прямо скажем, неплохие перспективы, да и вообще, Стайлз Стилински – это ого-го!... но… медицинский отвод… Ты что, серьезно?

Вместо ответа рыжая Лидия сунула ему под нос залитое в ламинат и затянутое в кожу ID, на котором Стайлз тут же увидел все эти страшные и притягательные аббревиатуры: и ЦРУ, и ОВ, и даже ВОЛК тоже разглядел.

Охуеть!

По-другому и не скажешь.

– То есть, это не из-за моего отца? – глупо переспросил Стайлз.

Кажется, он только что со свистом спустил в унитаз все советы профессора Финстока. Потому что назвать этот лепет хитрым и дальновидным поведением не смог бы даже самый доброжелательно настроенный человек.

Лидия раздраженно мотнула головой.

– Да – или да? – спросила она и ткнула в него пальцем.

Стайлз отлично разглядел длинный ноготь с ярко-красным лаком. Губы у нее были накрашены помадой в тон, и он с начала Вторжения не видел настолько хорошо одетых девушек.

Вся ситуация вызывала у Стайлза только одну ассоциацию – как будто его кто-то хлопнул со всей дури доской по затылку, отчего в голове все сотряслось, загудело и перестало обрабатывать поступающие в мозг данные нормальным образом.

– Э-э… – проблеял он, не в силах родить большего.

Позор позоров. Реально.

– Сейчас придет шеф, – сообщила Лидия.

Прозвучало это как угроза.

Стайлз не сомневался, что на то и был расчет.

На лестнице послышался шум. Судя по всему, там кто-то еще поднимался в квартиру. Уверенной, стремительной походкой. Такой походкой, которую могут себе позволить люди, знающие, что весь мир у них под ногами. Целиком и со всеми потрохами.

Лидия сдвинула коленки, как примерная девочка, и уставилась на дверь. Стайлз сообразил, что грядет появление примадонны сегодняшней сцены, попробовал впасть в панику, но неудачно – паниковать и одновременно прислушиваться не получалось. А за дверью слышался разговор, невнятный и односторонний, и если бы Стайлз не знал, что сотовая связь умерла месяцы назад, он подумал бы, что этот загадочный кто-то говорит там по мобильнику.

Стайлз уселся на табуретке покрепче, да еще и засунул руки под колени и пальцами зацепился за края сидения, как будто-то бы боясь слететь. На самом деле он и боялся – боялся от нервов сорваться с места, начать метаться по комнате, испортить о себе впечатление и облажаться уже по полной: в общем, все по привычной схеме. А второго шанса ему тут никто давать не собирался, рыжая высказалась вполне однозначно. Единственное, что не позволяло ему со всем наслаждением впасть в прострацию, был чумовой красоты профиль Лидии. С того ракурса, с которого на нее смотрел Стайлз, было очень хорошо видно загнутые шоколадные ресницы веером и капризную нижнюю губу.

Дверь распахнулась, и глаза Стайлза немедленно метнулись туда. На миг его вдруг накрыло ощущением полной нереальности, как будто его внезапно сунули в кино про Х-менов. Или про Джеймса Бонда. Или…

В отличие от Лидии, мужик на пороге не выглядел как звезда популярного сериала. Он выглядел как кинозвезда из боевика класса А. В потертом кожаном плаще до колен, джинсах, крепких ботинках – и с таким пронзительным взглядом, что рентгеновские лучи и рядом не стояли. Нижняя челюсть у Стайлза бесконтрольно поехала вниз. В руках дядька действительно держал мобильник, самый обычный айфон, но блин! По нынешним временам это был даже не раритет, это был прямо джедайский меч – все видели, но на самом деле не бывает.

– Ладно, ладно, – сказал мужик в телефон густым и обволакивающим голосом, словно он действительно стоял перед камерой где-нибудь в Голливуде в павильоне на студии Юниверсал Студиоз. – Я все понял, не нуди! Мне не надо объяснять по десять раз, в отличие от тебя, до меня доходит сразу…  Да, пока.

Он спрятал телефон в карман и посмотрел на Стайлза с искренним интересом. Вздохнул:

– Зануда… Племянник, – пояснил то ли Стайлзу, то ли Лидии, спрятал телефон в карман, сложил руки на груди и уже с откровенным, ничем не прикрытым любопытством уставился на Стайлза.

– Ну, и что тут у нас? – вопрос, по-видимому, предназначался Лидии, но Стайлза как электрошокером ударило, завелся он сразу, даже не с пол-оборота, а как какой-нибудь мазератти – за доли секунды.

Стайлз вряд ли смог бы объяснить, почему незнакомый дядька вызвал у него такую бурную реакцию. Вроде как они работу ему пришли предлагать. Да еще какую работу! А на него накатил приступ бешенства, ну хоть плачь!

Если это все не розыгрыш. Но кому надо его разыгрывать?

– Я вообще-то тут тоже нахожусь, – Стайлзу хотелось рявкнуть, но тембром и уверенностью с незнакомцем ему было не тягаться, и получился какой-то писклявый вопль. Стало стыдно так, что Стайлз даже как будто перешагнул за грань этого самого стыда, и его понесло дальше, плевать, что где-то в глубине души он отлично сознавал, что у него уже банальная, классическая истерика. – Какого черта? Это что, прикол какой-то? Какая нахер контрразведка, меня даже в снабжение брать отказались! Я даже к нестроевой службе негоден! Я никому не нужен, вообще, это понятно?! Мне, блядь, это очень хорошо в голову вбили за последние полгода! Из меня нихуя не получится никакой солдат, потому что я псих, да, настоящий псих со справкой! Вы вообще мое личное дело читали? Так я вам напомню, если пропустили: у меня СДВГ, с таким в армию не берут! Последствий опасаются! Вдруг я нечаянно на красную кнопку нажму и ракетами не туда, куда надо, шарахну? А что, я могу! Я ж по версии вашей же армейской медкомиссии вообще ни на что не гожусь, даже пол в сортире подтирать! Только и могу, что чашки носить, да и то – как бы не уронил!

Дядька в кожанке и Лидия прослушали это выступление Стайлза с олимпийским спокойствием и даже некоторым интересом: так, наверное, смотрят археологи на выкопанный артефакт – какая-то грязная херня, вся заляпанная глиной, но вдруг там что-то ценное? Так-так-так! Ну-ка, ну-ка! Вы видите, любезные сэры? А мы-то думали!..

Стайлз внезапно сдулся, как шарик. И даже голос сорвался на последнем предложении и свистнул ровно как тот же сдувающийся шарик. Дядька сочувственно смотрел на Стайлза, но Стайлз нифига этому сочувствию не поверил. Мужик, по мнению Стайлза, про себя развлекался на полную катушку. Между бровей у него наметились две вертикальные морщинки, словно он часто хмурился, но лучики у глаз указывали, что и посмеяться он, видимо, не дурак. Стайлз окинул взглядом щегольскую бородку, усы – да кто сейчас носит усы и бородку? Сразу ясно – пижон.

Рядом вздохнула Лидия. Стайлз видел краем глаза, как она разгладила на коленях юбку и скучающе обвела взглядом его комнату. В присутствии Лидии хлама и бардака как будто стало в два раза больше. «Да-а, – подумал самокритичный Стайлз, – отличный из меня получится агент контрразведки. Я погребу всех врагов в мусоре как нечего делать, только пустите их ко мне в квартиру!»

– Меня зовут Питер Хейл, – наконец представился незнакомец. Хотя какой незнакомец, Лидия же ясно сказала, что они ждут ее шефа. – Не надо так переживать.

– Я и не переживаю, – буркнул Стайлз.

– Конечно-конечно, – сказал Хейл с такой интонацией, с которой обращаются к буйным больным, но пойти на новый виток истерики Стайлзу не дал, продолжив: – Я читал досье. И, поверь, внимательно читал, Стайлз. Там, конечно, понаписано всякого, но это лишь бумажки, ага? Я не доверяю бумажкам, я доверяю своему нюху. А нюх у меня – как у собаки, а глаз – как у орла.

Он потянул носом. Демонстративно. И заржал. Стайлз хмуро взирал на отличный хейловский оскал – все 36 зубов на месте, белые и острые, ну просто реклама зубной пасты. Почему-то подумалось, что Питер Хейл при нужде запросто пустит их в ход. Выглядел он как человек, которому ничего не стоит перегрызть чью-то глотку. В прямом смысле. Стайлз моргнул, очнулся и понял, что Хейл уже не смеется, а снова рассматривает его, внимательно, будто заполняет невидимые ячейки внутреннего, не бумажного и не электронного, досье. Питер кривовато ухмыльнулся, прошелся по комнате туда и сюда, как будто что-то искал и снова повернулся к Стайлзу.

– А насчет справки из психушки вообще забей. У нас тут у всех такие.

Стайлз ошарашенно взглянул на Лидию. Заявление Питера Хейла не только ее не смутило, а вовсе даже наоборот: она важно кивнула, как будто речь шла о дипломе Йеля или Дартмура, наклонилась к Стайлзу и доверительно сообщила:

– Питера недавно выписали из больницы. Он некоторое время пролежал в коме. Думали, совсем овощ, но ничего, обошлось.

– Норма-ально-о… – протянул Стайлз, не зная, что и сказать.

Лидия сделала движение бровями, как будто сказала: «Ну вот, видишь, а ты боялся!», и поднялась. Питер подошел к Стайлзу и хлопнул его по плечу так, как будто они все уже решили и разговаривать было больше не о чем.

– Мне позарез нужен хороший аналитик, – проникновенно сказал ему Питер чуть ли не на ухо. – А Финсток тебя очень хвалил. Да и не только он…

На этом туманном заявлении он оборвал свою речь, подхватил Лидию под локоть и выкатился из комнаты, оставив после себя непонятный, но прекрасно ощутимый запах Приключения.

– Адрес и пропуск в папке на кровати, – донесся с лестницы голос Лидии, дверь хлопнула, и Стайлз остался наедине с самим собой и полным ошеломлением от прошедшего часа.

Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что на крючок его поймали качественно и умело. И, что бы Стайлз там ни орал и как бы ни возмущался, он был офигенно готов последовать за рукой, натягивавшей леску.

ВОЛК?

Окей.


	3. Эпизод 3

Питер нахваливал мальчишку, надо же.

Питер не был бы Питером, если бы просто нахваливал – он отвешивал Стайлзу, да, так его зовут, весьма двусмысленные комплименты, и это почему-то Дерека раздражало.

Хотя, с другой стороны, и успокаивало – все же пацану лучше сейчас было находиться под защитой, а Питер оставался очень мощной защитой, как бы Дерек его временами ни ненавидел. Ненависть ненавистью, но когда Дерек попросил, то Питер внял просьбе. Такие вот высокие отношения.

Больше того, добрый дядюшка, похоже, возомнил себя крестной феей. С утра Дерека разбудил звонок мобильного – в то время как вся страна мучилась от отсутствия связи, высшее руководство «ВОЛКа» ни в чем себя не ограничивало, да и войска, к которым сегодня относился Дерек, в чрезвычайной ситуации были упакованы по полной. Так вот, еще перед рассветом, когда Дерек беспокойно спал, скрючившись на узкой неудобной лежанке в палатке посреди леса, в уши ворвалась телефонная трель, а через секунду в ухо потек голос Питера – то ли мед, то ли яд.

– Маленькая хорошенькая птичка сегодня будет пролетать через логово с нежным приветом от меня. Можешь воспользоваться случаем и помять ей крылышки. Вам обоим это не помешает.

– Ты знаешь, что меня всегда тошнило от твоих метафор? Никаких помять. Он совсем ребенок.

Питер фыркнул.

– Первый раз тебя это вовсе не остановило. Засунь в задницу морализм – на дворе конец света. Оторвись, Дерек.

Дерек швырнул трубку на постель. Вот иезуит проклятый. Дерек ведь ему ничего не говорил про «первый раз».

Он и сам-то лишний раз старался не вспоминать – не было смысла, только себя накручивать, только плавать в иллюзиях, зачем? Понятно ведь, что продолжения не последует.

Дерек даже своего обещания не выполнил: тот самый еще один понедельник, на который Стайлз, похоже, всем сердцем надеялся, ну ладно, которого и сам Дерек немного ждал, тот самый понедельник второго свидания – не случился. Не потому что Дерек не хотел. А потому что всех легализированных оборотней «вынули» из обычных отрядов, где они служили (сегодня практически все войска имели таких бойцов в наличии) и сформировали из них спецотряды, как и было предусмотрено на случай чрезвычайного положения. И перебросили в разные точки страны незамедлительно. Всем было наплевать на чьи-то отношения. На работу заступило ведомство Питера, получившее большую власть.

И Питер, конечно, наслаждался этой властью. Даже в условиях апокалипсиса. Наверняка тот его даже радовал: дядюшка всегда имел страсть к разрушению.

«Привет от Питера» означал, что Стайлз привезет зашифрованную информацию для дальнейшего движения маленького летучего отряда, возглавить который было доверено Дереку Хейлу. Странная фантазия руководства выразилась в том, что донесения эти, в которые входили и цели, и стратегии, и схемы-планы с обозначением противника, пересылались в виде самодельных книжек с детскими сказками – от руки написанный текст и корявые рисунки, яркие и с множеством психоделических деталей. Информация содержалась и в тексте историй, и в картинках, кроме того, Питер умудрялся зашифровывать в них личные наставления и свои утонченно-пошлые шутки.

Ну хорошо, если быть честным, Дерека такой способ передачи данных забавлял и даже немного грел душу: Питер оставался Питером, значит, мир еще не совсем сдвинулся с места. Да и книжки выглядели уморительно, жаль, что приходилось их сжигать потом. Хотя пришельцы наверняка ничего бы не поняли, настолько нелепо выглядело на первый взгляд это творчество. Иногда Дерек думал, что Питер специально держит свою личную команду на ЛСД – иначе как они общались с дядюшкой без проблем? Или же в ней состояли одни фрики.

Как бы там ни было, Стайлз, видимо, влился в эту команду.

Дерек усмехнулся, вспомнив этого красивого болтливого пацана. Глаза у того были удивительные, янтарного цвета, огромные, с длинными ресницами. И рожица очень выразительная – мельчайшая эмоция меняла ее до неузнаваемости. За такой можно наблюдать часами – не надоедает. Ну, по крайней мере, Дереку бы не надоело.

Когда воспоминания поползли в более интимные моменты – как Стайлз стонет или как одуряюще хорошо двигаться внутри него, Дерек резко тряхнул головой. Он не хотел. И так вляпался не вовремя тогда, как его вообще угораздило? Да хотя ничего же не было, подумаешь, разок переспал с парнем-официантом, который явно на него залип. Ничего криминального, ничего даже удивительного. Просто парень такой попался – и жалко его было, и вожделение зашкаливало. Странное сочетание, будто бы в молоко специй добавили – Дерек знал, что на Востоке так делают.

И тут он вдруг страшно обозлился на Питера: вот какого, скажите, хрена понадобилось посылать на базу именно Стайлза? Во-первых, подвергает парня опасности – обучить он его вряд ли чему-то основательно успел, во-вторых, Стайлз чем-то там нервным болен, а лететь через вконец замусоренное небо, потом пробираться через разрушенные городки, через лес, через брошенные трассы – и стрессово, и опасно. Одни мародеры чего стоят. А уж они далеко не самые страшные сегодня.

Впрочем, может быть, у дядюшки хватило мозга отправить его не в одиночку. Хотя если дядя заботится о конспирации, блюдет легенду, вспомнить хотя бы эти долбаные детские книжки, то с него станется превратить мальчишку в овечку на заклание.

Дерека вдруг охватила мучительная тревога – вот уж чего он от себя не ожидал. Только что ведь спокойно переваривал информацию. Но стоило вспомнить, как золотились волосы Стайлза в лучах того самого осеннего солнца, как он прижимался к Дереку, как смотрел на него, и представить, как этот воробушек едет на каком-нибудь раздолбанном джипе по покореженной лесной дороге, идиотски имитируя невинную цель поездки, – кровь леденела.

Птичка, правильно сказал Питер. Маленькая встрепанная птичка с золотыми глазами, легкая добыча для всех хищников, что встретятся ей по пути.

Дерек со всей дури пнул оставленную на полу рядом с лежанкой жестяную банку из-под каких-то консервов, натянул майку и вышел из палатки.

За соснами начинал разливаться холодный, еще совсем синий, точно гуашью по белому небу расплескавшийся рассвет. И нес он с собой еще один день, полный страха и надежды.

***

На какое-то время все лишние эмоции были изгнаны из головы утренними обязательными тренировками и спаррингами. Дерек с грозным лицом ходил вдоль боксирующих пар бойцов, периодически отпуская замечания. Потом долго выбирал козла отпущения – пару себе для спарринга. Парню сегодня точно должно было достаться по полной, поскольку Дерек был зол и беспокоился, ну да ничего, парень обучен и ко всему привык, не то что Стайлз.

Дерек сжал зубы, снова споткнувшись об это имя, уже в который раз за утро. Оно никак не желало покидать мысли, и чем дальше, тем больше.

Кажется, он вывихнул парню челюсть, ну да ладно – оборотни должны тренироваться и в регенерации.

Чудно все-таки, вот они торчали посреди чащи леса в зеленых палатках, якобы хорошо замаскированных, кроме того, над ними куполом было развернуто защитное поле, по идее должное делать их невидимыми, как бы растворять их маленькое поселение среди пейзажа – ну помните, как в «Хищнике»: обман зрения, мимикрия, почти полная прозрачность. Но если быть честным, все было далеко не так круто, как выглядело на первый взгляд – генератор поля являлся еще тестовой моделью, то и дело сбоил, и Хейл сильно подозревал, что периодически они открыты небесам, как жалкая кучка оборванцев на лесной поляне – не то людей, не то зверей.

Именно их статус – легализированных оборотней на службе у государства – позволял сегодня сделать их главным пушечным мясом. Они же так быстро восстанавливались, они были такими сильными, стремительными, яростными, в бою не знали жалости ни к противнику, ни к себе. Они хорошо действовали группой – стаей. Они видели и слышали далеко. Они подбирались неслышно и убивали бесшумно. Они единственные могли учуять пришельца под личиной человека. Киборгов, идеально похожих на людей, они тоже чувствовали. Хуже было с обычными людьми, которые поддались россказням инопланетных миссионеров и действовали добровольно. Предательство не имело внешнего признака. Но о предательстве мог сказать запах страха и стук сердца. Сердце всегда подводило и людей, и оборотней.

Полной картины ситуации Дерек, конечно, не имел, но по многочисленным слухам, по обрывкам разговоров начальства еще в Нью-Йорке, по тому, что удалось вытянуть из Питера, в обстановке ориентировался. Похоже, враг оказался в неловком положении. Как это виделось Дереку, пришельцы хотели очистить планету от человеческого вируса, инициировать крах цивилизации и запустить нулевый цикл. Какая-то группа людей осталась бы в живых, чтобы снова начать историю – с нуля, с колеса, с костра, с глиняных горшков. Ну, может быть, не совсем с нуля – любой апокалипсис оставлял память о техническом прогрессе и некоторые его нержавеющие плоды.

В чем-то даже Дерек был с пришельцами согласен – они твердо считали, что человечество в очередной раз разжирело и распоясалось, поставив планету на грань гибели. А раз так, надо было произвести чистку.

Однако Дереку также удалось узнать, что перед тем как уничтожить цивилизацию, Искатели – так называли себя пришельцы – тщательно исследовали все ее достижения. Ничто не должно было быть упущено, так гласил их кодекс. Некоторые новинки они потом насаждали на других планетах, в других цивилизациях, являясь «переносчиками прогресса». Ну и «санитарами леса» по совместительству. Эта работа – по изучению – началась давно, еще в двухтысячных годах, когда Искатели внедряли своих шпионов по всему миру. Тогда же они начали и миссионерство, замаскированное под редкие религиозные учения – каких только не появлялось в эти годы, типа Храма Летающей Макаронины. Смешно это все казалось, пока рак на горе не свистнул.

Спустя шесть лет после выявления первых пришельцев правительство легализовало оборотней, выработало для них свои законы и поставило на вооружение. Разумеется, это касалось в основном армии – в обычной жизни об оборотнях говорить было не принято, они вроде бы существовали, а вроде бы и нет – Дерека всегда бесили эти двойные стандарты. Он прекрасно знал о существовании закрытых клубов, где за секс с вервольфом платили просто бешеное бабло, но вот привести оборотня в обычную семью в качестве своего парня рисковали немногие. Одни побаивались, другие откровенно ужасались и ненавидели, были и те, которые восхищались и капали слюной.

Интересно, Стайлз из какой категории?

Тьфу, вот же зараза.

Как бы ни относилось общество к оборотням, именно они выследили, учуяли первых шпионов от Искателей и сообщили куда надо. Тогда-то и началась работа по подготовке спецгрупп, с одной стороны (хотя все молились, чтобы они не пригодились), а с другой – продолжилась работа по выявлению пришельцев среди людей. Оборотней стали вербовать везде и всюду, хотя, конечно, тайно.

Еще тогда выяснилось, что Искатели очень нуждались в человеческих органах – делали из них субстанцию, служившую для инопланетян редким лекарством. Поэтому разнести в пыль человечество было слишком невыгодно – людей массово похищали или же убивали на земле, расчленяя и вынимая органы. У Искателей имелись свои охотники, приспособленные к земным условиям, способные даже, как подозревал Дерек, дышать воздухом. Одного такого он даже видел без маски, правда, мертвого – очень похожий на человека гуманоид, только лысый. Хотя, может, это тоже служило маскировкой.

Как ни отвратительно выглядела потребность в расчлененке, ради нее пришельцы спускались на землю. Задачей таких отрядов, как боевая группа Дерека, было выслеживание Искателей, уничтожение их, ну и, конечно, поимка некоторых экземпляров живьем – потом в лабораториях искали способ влиять на этих существ дистанционно, с помощью полей, излучения, звуковых частот, разных микробиологических факторов. Найдем метод – выиграем битву за Землю в глобальном плане. Локальные бои, конечно, были каплей в море.

Но море ведь и состоит из капель, не так ли?

***

К концу серии утренних боев он уж был абсолютно спокоен. Залез под корявый импровизированный душ, сооруженный на мощном сосновом стволе из лейки, лески и ведра, потом натянул порядком потрепанную защитного цвета куртку (любимая кожанка осталась в прошлом), затянул поверх штанов дополнительный ремень с несколькими кобурами, куда рассовал пистолеты, на плечо повесил лазерную винтовку, нацепил темные очки и быстрым бесшумным шагом вышел на неприметную лесную тропинку.

Лесные лагеря существовали, чтобы тренировать группы в приближенных к боевым условиям и ожидать задания. Шифровки приходили на ближайшую базу, там же действовали группы аналитиков, пытавшиеся предсказать следующее нападение, как земное, так и воздушное, там работали, хоть и с большими перебоями, спутниковая, а местами и радиорелейная связь, временами появлялась даже интернет-сеть. (К слову, это была удача, что Питер сегодня до него дозвонился из своего Нью-Йорка – поля кораблей Искателей сильно глушили волны любой частоты, да и многие станции были разрушены). Ну а еще на базе можно было пополнить запасы оружия, боеприпасов, опреснительных и обеззараживающих таблеток, лекарств и еды.

Однако сегодня Дерек пополнять ничего не собирался – убогий пикап с сухпайком и таблетками приезжал на прошлой неделе, а теперь, судя по тому, что пришел «привет», их намеревались, наконец, отправить в горячую точку.

Засиделись они в лесах, если честно. Две недели уже куковали. Но ведь начальству, как всегда, виднее.

К приземистым серым строениям, которые тоже с грехом пополам пытались прикрыться защитным полем, он вышел часа через два с половиной. В защите то и дело мелькали прорехи, в итоге картинка плыла и двоилась, для неподготовленного человека – прямой путь в психушку. Дерек прежде всего чуял запах, который присущ любой военной базе – что-то казенное, грозное и в то же время для любого солдата умиротворяющее. Железо, порох, галеты и тушенка, пот, кофе, нагревшиеся приборы, бумага, нервозность, надежда.

Он чуток потрепался с симпатичной девчонкой-координатором, которая явно к нему неровно дышала, выпил предложенный кофе – вареный, а не растворимый. Девчонку, кажется, звали Карен, и вот где можно было бы оторваться, как советовал Питер, но Дерек только мелкими глотками цедил кофе и временами на автомате широко улыбался. Что там щебетала Карен о переписке с подружкой, его не интересовало. А потом Карен опомнилась, курица крашеная.

– Ой, Дерек… прости-прости, к нам тут прислали нового аналитика, и, кажется, у него к тебе пакет. Он спрашивал, кто тут «Мигель».

Тут Дерек почувствовал непреодолимое желание схватить Карен за волосы и хорошенько повозить фарфоровым личиком по каменному полу.

Cтайлз сидел за столом в большой шумной зале (наполненной быстро снующими туда-сюда парнями, выглядевшими, как натуральные гики, и начиненной приборами до самой крыши), увлеченно черкался в блокноте.

Дерек замер на пороге, разглядывая его – ему показалось, это какой-то другой Стайлз. Волосы отросли от того смешного ежика, что Дерек помнил, да и в плечах пацан раздался – хотя в его возрасте быстро меняются. И лицом он как-то изменился – на лбу пролегла едва заметная складка, профиль утончился, в каждой черточке словно проступил сарказм – такой, который замешан на горечи, а иногда на отчаянии. А глаза стали совсем громадными и так сияли, что на какую-то секунду Дерек подумал, что точно убьет Питера – наверняка тот укусил мальчишку.

Глаза.

Стайлз смотрел прямо на него.

А потом карандаш выпал из его пальцев и весело покатился по полу.

Дерек ждал, что он крикнет что-то, оглушит возгласами, опять начнет нести свои бредни, может быть, бросится навстречу – хотя как он мог утверждать, он вообще ничего не знал о парне. Но Стайлз встал из-за стола, неловко, как-то замедленно, поводя плечами, точно озяб, засунул руки в карманы джинсов, как бы защищаясь, и сжал губы, обычно полуоткрытые, насколько Дерек помнил.

– Стайлз, – сказал Дерек и сам удивился, какая между ними установилась тишина, несмотря на то, что зала гудела от эмоционального обмена мнениями, как растревоженное гнездо многочисленных горластых птенцов.

– Это я, – кивнул Стайлз и зачем-то потрогал край стола. Он даже, похоже, побледнел.

– У тебя есть что-то для меня?

Стайлз кивнул и прежним суетливым движением полез в сумку, висевшую на стуле, вытащил оттуда очередной раскрашенный шедевр.

– Не здесь, пойдем, – поморщился Дерек и кивнул на длинный коридор.

Карен уже забронировала ему одну из комнат, которыми пользовались командиры спецгрупп, когда проводили какое-то время на базе. Сегодня, решил Дерек, он точно останется. В комнате было даже уютно – широкая кровать у стены, лампа в зеленом абажуре, небольшой стол со стулом, пара страхолюдных кресел и еще маленький столик. Могло бы сойти за номер в каком-нибудь мотеле. Стайлз напряженно оглянулся, потом сел на кровать, на зеленое покрывало. Дерек опустился рядом и молча протянул руку за книжкой.

– Это «Красная шапочка», – сказал Стайлз и одним углом рта усмехнулся. – Мой босс такой шутник.

– Могу себе представить, – пробормотал Дерек, моментально сосредоточившийся на чтении и разглядывании картинок. – Вот черт. Вот же черт.

– А почему ты – «Мигель»? – вдруг спросил Стайлз. – Потому что похож на горячего мексиканского бандита?

– Стайлз, я думаю, в своей жизни ты ни разу не проверил, насколько горячи настоящие мексиканские бандиты, поэтому помолчи немного, – скривился Дерек.

Информация, которую он читал в «Красной шапочке», была не очень приятной. Дополнительно бесило то, что Питер, когда рисовал или заставил кого-то рисовать одну из картинок, придал вполне уловимое сходство Шапочке со Стайлзом, а Серому волку – с Дереком, причем Волк как-то похабно лапал Шапочку за талию. Тоже мне, юморист, нашел где развлечься.

Хотя кому Дерек врал – раздражало не это, а то, что сосредоточиться полностью не удавалось рядом с этим мальчишкой. Сердце у того звучало слишком громко, а эмоций было столько, что Дерек просто тонул в них, и все это Стайлз удерживал в себе изо всех сил. Лучше бы как раньше – сразу вывалил, что думал.

А потом Дерек с удивлением обнаружил, что собственное сердце тоже скачет галопом.

Стайлз пах так притягательно – собой, и травами, и ветром, и немного кофе, и даже красками, которыми были нарисованы дурацкие картинки, и тревогой, и… нет, это было не возбуждение, это было что-то другое, чему Дерек не мог дать названия.

– Я должен здесь остаться на два дня, – сообщил Стайлз своим ботинкам. – Как-никак, я аналитик, хоть и начинающий. Босс думает, что я помогу вашим разобраться кое-в-чем.

– Тебя хвалят, – подбодрил его Дерек. – Подаешь надежды.

– Кто-о? – Стайлз комически расширил глаза.

– Тот самый босс.

– Постой, ты говорил с Питером?

– Угу.

– О боже, – вдруг замер Стайлз. – Помнится, ты же сказал тогда, что тебя зовут… О нет.

– О да, – передразнил его Дерек, – и что тут такого? Почему твой мир рухнул, Стайлз?

– Так, значит, это ты… О. А я-то гадал…

– Совершенно необязательно, – сказал Дерек. – Твои догадки могут быть пальцем в небо. Я уезжаю утром.

– Далеко? – бесстрастно спросил Стайлз. – Надолго?

Дерек молчал.

– Ладно, чувак, я понимаю, что твоя работа – не мое дело, и…

– И на этом мы закончили ее обсуждение, – веско произнес Дерек.

– Окей, – Стайлз поднял руки, – окей, не лезу, все, иду к вашим ребятам, они там строили прогнозы, и я, наверное, поучаствую.

– Блестящая идея, – кивнул Дерек.

Стайлз потряс головой, как бы соглашаясь, покусал губы, потом поднялся и вышел, как-то боком, осторожно, точно боясь споткнуться.

Дерек откинулся на спину на кровати и заложил руки за голову. Питер решил не стесняться и посылал группу Хейла аж на границу с Мексикой. Учитывая, что сейчас они находились близ Ванкувера… часть пути точно придется трястись в военном самолете, и это в небе, напичканной всякой инопланетной гадостью. Спасибо, дорогой дядюшка. Но перед этим предстояла зачистка группы Искателей, бесчинствовавшей неподалеку – относительно неподалеку, конечно. Сутки пути на армейских джипах.

Ну, хоть что-то прояснилось.

Что ни черта не прояснилось, так это как поступить со Стайлзом.

Кажется, ему было еще более неловко, чем Дереку. Да и радости он особой не выразил, скорее, какую-то озабоченность. Не ожидал, может, даже пожалел о спонтанном том поступке. Повзрослел быстро, война всегда быстро отнимает детство. Уходил Дерек от симпатичного импульсивного мальчишки, а сейчас встретил сдержанного юношу, уже стесненного ответственностью сотрудника спецслужб. Кто бы мог подумать, что из него аналитик получится, надо же. Но Питер напрасно похвал не раздавал никогда. И авансов не делал.

Дерек лежал на кровати, на животе валялась раскрытой дурацкая раскраска, и покоя ему не было.

Что случится, если Дерек обнимет, если поцелует вот этого нового Стайлза? Он так же заливается румянцем и открывает рот, как рыба на суше, когда эмоции его захлестывают? Так же судорожно цепляется за плечи? Так же громко стонет? Был ли кто-то у него после Дерека, есть ли сейчас?

Бесконечная череда вопросов. Дерек к этому не привык. Ему всегда были нужны ответы. И если уж он Серый волк…

***

Стайлз стонал так же громко. Так громко, что Дереку приходилось зажимать рот ему рукой все время, пока он возил парня по всей постели, так что кровать тряслась и грозила обвалиться на своих хлипких ножках. Дерек опять впал в раж, плохо объяснимый даже для него самого, бездумно долбился, ничего не видя сквозь красный морок, беспорядочно лапал за грудь, за член, за задницу, покусывал шею. Стайлз даже на вид был теплым, гибким и податливым, вкусным, а уж вот так, близко, ближе некуда, от него вообще крышу сносило.

Подумалось, что вышло даже лучше, чем в первый раз. Стайлз отдавался с таким жаром, с такой готовностью, точно мечтал о сексе с ним осознанно – не как с брутальным незнакомцем, а как именно, конкретно с Дереком Хейлом, рейнджером, вервольфом и командиром спецгруппы, уничтожавшей Искателей, тридцатилетним парнем с довольно замкнутым характером, зачастую мрачной рожей и убийственным сарказмом.

Так думать, было, конечно, наивно, но что-то горячее, угольком лежавшее в груди, подсказывало ему, что все так и есть. И это было сродни обвалу в горах.

Потом Стайлз затих, прижался к плечу, отворачивался и прятал мокрые глаза. Ему было все еще неловко перед Дереком, дурачку, он, видимо, думал и не мог придумать, как сказать обо всем, что Дерек и так уже понял.

– Стайлз, – вздохнул Хейл. – У тебя все будет хорошо, не плачь.

– Да я и не… С чего ты вообще взял? Я что, пятнадцатилетняя фиалка? – буркнул Стайлз.

Дерек улыбнулся и потерся щекой о его макушку.

– Я же не навсегда уезжаю. Ну, я надеюсь. Ты еще не все обо мне знаешь.

– Какие-то страшные секреты? – живо заинтересовался Стайлз. – Ты киборг, присланный из будущего, который и устроил этот апокалипсис? Или наоборот – призван его предотвратить? В любом случае, нет ничего кошмарнее того факта, что вы с Питером состоите в родстве. Мне надо знать еще о каких-то Хейлах, подстерегающих меня на жизненном пути?

– Да вроде пока нет, – усмехнулся Дерек, – а тебе двоих мало?

– Боже упаси, – замахал руками Стайлз. – Я не так уж и много нагрешил в жизни, знаешь. Стайлз был паинькой, Стайлз не хочет страдать понапрасну.

– Паинькой? – прищурился Дерек. – Что-то не похоже.

– Давай сменим тему, а? Вот, например, прекрасный вопрос: кем тебе приходится Питер?

– Дядей, – улыбнулся Дерек.

– Божечки, так ты и есть тот племянник, которому он постоянно названивает?

– Два раза в неделю – для тебя это «названивать»? – поднял брови Дерек.

– Ну, учитывая проблемы со связью и со всем остальным тоже, я удивляюсь, почему он не прислал со мной корзинку с маслом и пирожками для своего дорогого «зануды-племянника»!

– Потому что ты бы сожрал их по дороге, Стайлз, у Питера на это чутье.

– Да, – мечтательно сказал Стайлз. – Пирожки. А еще бургеры и латте. Как мало надо человеку для счастья, оказывается. Раньше я думал – обязательно должно случиться что-то грандиозное, чтобы я стал счастливым, что-то такое, что перевернет всю мою жизнь… Не понимал, что уже был счастливым. Каждый день. Просто не замечал этого.

– А когда это что-то все же случилось и перевернуло всю твою жизнь, в итоге ты оказался несчастным, – тихо сказал Дерек. – Бойтесь своих желаний.

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и внимательно на него посмотрел.

– Нет, чувак, я вовсе пока не несчастен. Отец жив, мои друзья тоже вроде пока живы, а я получил работу своей мечты – я тайный аналитик, прогнозирующий нашествия инопланетян, ты вообще такое можешь себе представить? Это же круче, чем быть Капитаном Америкой! И я… я встретил самого горячего парня за всю мою жизнь, и он даже не забыл обо мне, как только повернул за угол! Я счастлив, Дерек. Разве что небольшие проблемы с бургерами и домашней пиццей.

– И летающие тарелки с инопланетными говнюками тебя совсем не беспокоят?

– Ну, может быть, немного, – согласился Стайлз. – Но ведь такие крутыши, как ты, затем и существуют, чтобы бороться с говнюками. И ты обязательно надерешь им задницу.

– Спасибо, теперь я знаю свое предназначение, Стайлз.

– Только попробуй не вернись. Тогда сам станешь говнюком. Гораздо хуже всех тех ублюдков, что делают барбекю из человеческой печени.

Дерек улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Стайлз хотел сказать еще что-то, два раза даже открывал рот, но потом только вздыхал и водил пальцами по животу Дерека.

Что же это было за невысказанное, думал Хейл, интересно, что он так стеснялся произнести? «Не лезь в самое пекло!», например, или «Как мне с тобой связаться?», или «Я хотел бы еще раз заняться сексом?»

Он тогда не спросил – думал, не время, да и разве Стайлз сам не скажет, если уж припрет? Значит, еще не созрел, еще ни в чем не уверен. Да и в чем можно было быть уверенным? Смешно планировать что-то во время войны, да и надо ли? Военные романы – совсем иные, чем в мирное время, они продиктованы бешеным желанием жить, урвать себе хотя бы кусок любви, тепла, близости, потому что чувствуешь себя ужасно одиноким. Потому что умирать страшно, когда тебя никто не любит, когда ты никого не любишь.

Но Дереку теперь не было страшно. Даже когда спустя несколько дней он вместе с группой, поредевшей во время сражения с Искателями под Вайомингом, прибыл в Сан-Диего и увидел то, от чего у него волосы поднялись дыбом.

В тот день они разошлись по своим делам – Стайлз к аналитикам, Дерек – присмотреть оружие к новой операции и нарисовать план, прикинуть тактику разведки и боя, однако ночью снова оказались в одной постели: Дерек не смог уйти так быстро, в итоге совсем заездил парня за ночь и проснулся, чувствуя под боком умиротворяюще теплую спину. Он даже не стал будить мальчишку, чтобы попрощаться, не стал оставлять ему на подушке записку, не было всей этой романтической херни. Он очень тихо и очень быстро оделся и только у самой двери обернулся: Стайлз по-прежнему дрых, моментально перекатившись на то место, где только что лежал Дерек, и еще не вставшее солнце вовсе не освещало его лицо, как в романах, и лицо это было бледным и усталым, с темными кругами под глазами, и волосы были слипшимися от пота, и посапывал он во сне смешно, как кот.

Но когда Дерек – после тряски в затхлом и холодном железном нутре самолете, после унылой езды по разбитым дорогам с опустевшими поселками по сторонам, уже в самом Сан-Диего увидел то, что увидел – месиво, которое не имело ничего общего с тем, что они видели ранее, и сам город, который еще недавно был райским уголком, а теперь был полузадушен ужасом, – он вспомнил тот самый, первый взгляд Стайлза.

Когда его глаза так сияли, что Дерек принял его за новообращенного.

Только теперь крутой рейнджер понял, какой же был идиот. Какой зубодробительный, абсолютный, полнейший, слепой, как последняя сонная сова, кретин – сродни тем, что показывали в саркастических детских мультиках.

Сейчас Стайлз был далеко, наверное, что-то доказывал кому-то, всплескивая руками и тыча в экран ноутбука, а перед Хейлом темнела залитая кровью трава, и где-то там, за спиной, застывший от страха город ждал от него чудес.

Ведь, в конце концов, такие парни, как он, затем и существуют, чтобы бороться с говнюками.


End file.
